The present exemplary embodiment relates to rotor and stator design with permanent magnets. It finds particular application in conjunction with use as a rotable hinge, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
It is known that permanent magnets are widely used in the construction of electromagnetic generators and electric motors. In these instances, the known constructions include various designs of rotors and stators having an arrangement of permanent magnets attached to the rotor or the stator in a fashion that helps to create rotable torque of the rotor relative to the stator.
For example, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0052312 to Stanetskiy et al. discloses a permanent magnet motor having stator and rotor assemblies that utilizes permanent magnets that are spaced apart with iron inserts and conformed into annular segmented shapes of a three-dimensional spiral positioned between the rotor and stator. Additionally, most rotor and stator devices are provided with a stator having an inner surface that defines a hollow cavity for receiving the rotor. The inner surface has a generally circular orientation to allow the rotor to rotate freely therein.
However, it would be desirable to provide a magnetic rotor and stator hinge device that reduces friction by utilizing magnetic forces for creating torque and that can be attached to or integrated with a variety of doors or rotable applications that are conditioned to return to a neutral position. It is also desirable to provide a magnetic device that connects and secures adjacent components while allowing for complete 360 degree rotational movement of the components with respect to each other that is conditioned to return to a neutral position.